Después de Nosotras
by yulen cero
Summary: One shot desde el puto de vista de Dianna después de la publicación de Lea sobre los boletos de su concierto en Boston.


Todo empieza con que un día se le ocurre postear que para su concierto en Boston ha escondido boletos cerca de aquella esquina donde nos tomaron esa foto. Ni siquiera recuerdo quién la hizo, lo que recuerdo es lo feliz que me sentía, lo increíble que era estar con ella en esa ciudad mágica, romántica desde mi punto de vista porque estaba en su compañía.

Entonces todo era perfecto; creía que nada podía descomponerse, que el "nosotras" duraría para siempre…

…es una lástima que el para siempre es una palabra utópica, un espejismo, una mentira.

Esa publicación vino a descomponerme, emocionalmente hablando, por ese día… quizás un poco ahora.

Recordar es volver a vivir, es volver a sentir todo aquello que sentiste en aquel momento, la felicidad, las cosquillas en la boca del estómago y en otras partes. Es recordar cómo se sentía su mano en la tuya y su cuerpo cálido junto al tuyo después de haber hecho el amor por horas.

Es escucharla cantar en la ducha y en la cocina, y su risa en el auto mientras nos escapábamos a cualquier lado, lejos de las cámaras, lejos del cast de la serie que estábamos filmando entonces, para acabar pronto: lejos de todo.

Es sin duda, recordar cómo olía su perfume y la crema con loción que se untaba en las manos, una que olía a frutas y que hasta la fecha soporto poco si la huelo en algún otro lado porque traerla a mi mente es de las cosas que no disfruto tanto como creen o piensan.

Nuestras respectivas vidas han tomado rumbos distintos sin duda y nos alejamos de una forma que nunca concebí, después de gritar nuestro cariño a los cuatro vientos, ahora ni siquiera recibo una llamada de felicitación de cumpleaños y no hay un solo Tuit que tenga mi nombre. Nos convertimos en completas desconocidas.

Y, he de confesar que el primer año que no me dijo siquiera un: feliz cumpleaños, fue como recibir un balde de agua fría. La verdad es que incluso yo dejé de hacerlo porque me sentía idiota; no entendía con qué propósito le escribía ¿Esperando una respuesta? Y ¿Qué respuesta era la que quería?

No es culpa suya, no es culpa mía… no es culpa de nada ni nadie, la vida no siempre te quiere con la persona que amas.

¿Puedo decir que es el amor de mi vida?

Probablemente, sin embargo creo que es la idea de ella la que sí será el amor de mi vida y no tanto Lea, no la que en verdad es.

¿Se sorprendieron de verla con Cory? Yo… no tanto. Pero la sorpresa que sintieron ustedes, a mí me llegó en dolor. Estamos de acuerdo en que, podemos perder a quien hasta hace un tiempo era nuestra "pareja", aunque no esté con nosotros, pero está solterx, estamos tranquilos, digo, al menos no comparte sonrisas, risas, besos y el día a día con alguien más, pero cuando pasa… cuando deja de estar solx y comienza algo con alguien más… irremediablemente sientes que ha dejado de pertenecerte de cierto modo.

Ya sé, no pertenecemos a nadie, pero es inevitable que el ser humano se adjudique a una persona, se llama apego, y es cabrón.

Claro, yo también salí con algunos, fotografías aquí y allá; un día nos fotografiaban de la mano, otra vez abrazados, un día en Londres, otro en Coachela. Sí, un día era uno y otro día era otro.

No es que fuera fácil, ni que jugara con ellos, la cosa es que ninguno era Lea, evidentemente, y el vacío no iba a llenarse o a dejar de sentirse así como así. Necesitaba compañía y también necesitaba orgullo, hacerle ver que no me faltaba, que no me importaba que estuviera con alguien más.. yo estaría con otros.

La realidad, por supuesto, era distinta.

No, no me gusta nada que haya posteado aquello porque me hace pensar mil cosas que quizás no tienen ningún significado. No es ningún mensaje encriptado, no es un 'te extraño' disfrazado de cualquier cosa.

Honestamente no me gusta tener estas chaquetas mentales que me hacen imaginar tanto. No me parece justo para mí ni para él, que sabe perfectamente bien la historia, creo que fuera de nosotras dos, que fuimos quienes lo vivimos, el segundo en saberlo –casi- todo, es él.

Intento no demostrar lo mucho que me ha removido aquello. Pretendo portarme como siempre, como después de haberla sanado. Pero hay heridas… si es que puedo llamarle herida, que siempre dolerá… como que parece que nunca se van a cerrar… o como… como un miembro fantasma, la pierna amputada que ya no está pero se siente.

Las fans Achele estaban vueltas locas, mencionando aquello en cualquier red social. Un reencuentro, piensan; 'que por favor vuelvan a hablarse'… lamento decepcionarlas, eso no pasará en un futuro cercano.

Y no es que no quiera –o queramos, no sé- el punto es que, quizás tenemos miedo de lo que pueda pasar si volvemos a juntarnos. No siempre donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, pero en este caso no estoy tan segura de que las llamas se hayan extinguido. Creo que si alguien llega y les sopla, la situación podría tornarse incómoda… real, sin duda las llamas volverían.

Y, soy una mujer casada.

Sí, lo que creí que no pasaría… ¿Matrimonio? Pfff patrañas… y, heme aquí, con un anillo en el dedo del corazón.

Evidentemente mi forma de pensar iba a cambiar a lo largo de los años, yo no me veía casada con Alex –Probablemente con ella- ni con ninguno, excepto por Winston, que… supo generar en mí las emociones y sentimientos que tuve por ella, bueno, no, pero se acercó bastante.

Sí, tuve, porque ahora, siendo sincera, no creo que pudiese regresar.

No es que no hubiese sido especial, al contrario, ha sido la persona más especial de todas, pero, como he dicho, la que es… me ha desencantado –y supongo que es mutuo-.

Ojalá pudiese ser la que existe en mi mente, la que es perfecta a mi pensar, de esa me enamoraría sin pensarlo y es más, enamorada estoy y quizás lo estaré siempre. De esa idea mía me aferraría hasta que fuese una anciana.

De ella pasearía por todos lados, dejaría de esconderme, lo gritaría y bien, a los cuatro vientos. Romperíamos el internet, las fans vomitarían de la emoción, figuraríamos en mil titulares… yo vomitaría de felicidad.

Pero un ideal tampoco existe, también es una utopía.

A veces, por pura curiosidad, curiosidad por descubrir lo que me hace sentir, me pongo a ver nuestras fotos.

Quiero volver a ese tiempo, en donde el silencio en su compañía no era incómodo, donde podía llegar a ella después de un largo día, pesado, y acurrucarme en sus brazos para sentir que el mundo se detenía y nada importaba ya, sólo nosotras.

Extraño mucho su voz, su risa, su mirada sobre la mía; extraño su cabello en la almohada, sus pies jugando con los míos cuando no queríamos salir de la cama. Extraño esa risa estridente y esos dientes blanquísimos, el lunar que tiene cerca de la boca, su manos de uñas cuadradas, el color de su piel.

Extraño su presencia, la forma en la que decía mi nombre, el apodo de Lady Di, hacer planes con ella, cantar, emborracharme, fumar, abrazarnos sin hartarnos… carajo, hasta pelear, hasta eso extraño.

Lo extraño de una forma egoísta, porque necesito sentirme así de nuevo, porque a mis 31 no me he sentido así de nuevo. Con estas ganas de verle, de arrancarle la ropa, hacerlo todo el día, descansar y seguir toda la noche.

Y ok, entiendo que era joven, más joven y lo sentía todo distinto y más fuerte, y era estúpida por pensar que lo nuestro rebasaría cualquier obstáculo.

Sí, era muy estúpida.

Debo confesar que a veces le escribo, tengo un cuaderno escondido donde escribo cuando sus recuerdos me abruman más que otros días. Le digo todo lo que aún creo, todo lo que aún me apesadumbra, lo que le reprocho a pesar de los años, lo que siento que todavía duele.

No, claro que no se lo envío, lo dejo para mí, pero me dreno en letras, pretendo que de cierta forma ella lo sabe, que la entero de lo mucho que me pesa algunos días.

Puede ser que haya pasado por algún lugar que solíamos visitar con frecuencia o algún evento al que asistimos juntas. Puede ser una canción o simplemente que soñé con ella.

Y es que hay sueños tan reales que parece que fue verdad, que te encontrabas en una realidad paralela.

Tal vez en otro mundo somos felices, las cosas no terminaron como terminaron acá… quizás en otro mundo ya rompimos el internet y nos mencionaron en mil encabezados. Incluso asistimos juntas al Show de Ellen.

Probablemente Cory está vivo y nos vemos de vez en cuando para recordar esos días en los que pasábamos muchas horas juntos, Naya y Heather también son pareja y Mark no tiene esos gustos tan bajos –enfermos-. Un mundo donde todo está bien y es casi perfecto.

En casa de mi madre y en mi habitación, dentro del closet donde tengo ropa que por supuesto ya no uso, a menos que vaya allá a quedarme unos días, en una puerta tengo aún un par de líneas que me escribió. A veces las veo, sonrío con cierta ironía, viendo cómo las cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

Sí, es probable que siempre estaré en su mente y en su corazón, como ella en mí. Pero ¿De qué nos sirve aquello si el estar se siente extraño, si pesa?

No he querido borrarlo, la verdad, no he querido pasarle brocha porque… siento que si lo hago, estaré dejando ir la mejor/peor parte de mi vida. Esa parte con la que crecí de modo increíble, con ella me convertí en adulta, con ella comprendí tanto…

Guardo cosas suyas todavía: un collar, algunas cartas, unas flores que me dio quién sabe qué día, tengo algunas notas de las cosas que compraríamos para algunos viajes. Tengo un ungüento que me regaló para los dolores de cabeza, que huele a alcanfor y es mágico en mis días de jaqueca. Conservo un CD que me hizo con música que nos gustaba a ambas y tengo un libro que me regaló un día cualquiera.

De algunas otras cosas sí me he desecho, porque también quiero que el mundo sepa –sin saberlo siquiera- que poco a poco me he ido desprendiendo de ella.

Después de nosotras llegaron proyectos distintos, parejas varias; comenzó en Scream Queens, un personaje por demás gracioso en los primeros capítulos y repetitivo en los siguientes, películas pocas, apariciones en más shows, un disco y otro por venir.

Después de nosotras se borraron tatuajes, se agregaron otros, hice una obra, conocí a Robert De Niro, a Michelle Pfeiffer (tan MILF), me sentí nerviosa, no sé gritar, todavía me cuesta trabajo llorar; Salí "desnuda", apreciaron mis pechos –o no-. Fue el mejor papel de mi vida, me gusté en él.

Después de nosotras estuvo soltera, conoció otras y otros, yo me escapé discretamente con mujeres, una noche, quizás dos. Salí con Winston, me enamoré. Me pidió matrimonio y dije que sí.

Después de nosotras algunas cosas mejoraron, otras quedaron igual, pero mi corazón definitivamente no ha sentido lo mismo.

¿Le agradezco las vivencias? Sí ¿Preferiría no haber estado con ella? No, ella me hizo mejor persona y espero ella piense lo mismo de mí.

Ojalá ella me recuerde también, a ratos, no importa si es sólo una vez cada seis meses. Ojalá conserve algo mío y se detenga por unos minutos a verlo.

Deseo que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes para ambas, que no nos hubiéramos hecho daño, que no hubiéramos tenido tanto miedo, que no hubiese existido un contrato. Ojalá Faberry sí hubiera existido, ojalá Achele se hubiera mostrado, porque sí, fuimos reales.

Sin embargo, las cosas pasaron como debieron pasar. Las estrellas dictaron que no pertenecíamos la una a la otra y tuvimos que seguir caminos distintos.

Aun así, les juro que me encantaría poder ser su amiga, sólo por tenerla cerca, sólo por conversar, porque, pese a que a escondidas éramos amantes, lo que siempre fuimos, a ojos de todos, a escondidas también, fue amigas.

Y eso es lo que más extraño, el ser unas idiotas, jugar, hablar de todo. Ser y sólo eso, ser.

Después de nosotras, no han habido amigas como ella, ni amantes como ella… ni un corazón tan loco y por ella.


End file.
